


(PODFIC) On The Fence

by ohlooktheresabee, Randomwordsonpaper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Fencing, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlooktheresabee/pseuds/ohlooktheresabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwordsonpaper/pseuds/Randomwordsonpaper
Summary: 'You fence?' John didn't know why he was surprised, not when it made such perfect sense. 'Well enough to become Cambridge champion?''No.' Sherlock didn't look up from his phone. 'Well enough to be British Champion.'The murder of the King's College fencing champion leads to revelations about Sherlock's past. Will it be the point that tips them from friends to lovers, or will they remain on the fence?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	(PODFIC) On The Fence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969734) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](https://imgbb.com/)

Written by BeautifulFiction

Narrated by ohlooktheresabee

Original music written and performed by Randomwordsonpaper

This link will take you through to ohlooktheresabee's Soundcloud. If you like the podfic, you can subscribe to their author page here on Ao3 to get alerts when they post something new. If you like the story, you can do the same for BeautifulFiction. Our third contributor Randomwordsonpaper also writes fanfiction - go check it out!

Downloads have been enabled!

Click HERE:

<https://soundcloud.com/user-268368455/on-the-fence>

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts always appreciated!


End file.
